The New Girl
by CarbMother
Summary: Elsa Winters was the girl that was just there like an extra in a TV show, never noticed, just the new girl. That was, until she met the boy with the frosty blue eyes and the charming smile. That momentary comfort from that charming smile halts when a dark laugh begins to follow her. Modern day AU. A Jelsa fanfic. (Next to no cursing.)
1. Moving Day

**Hello, this is my first fanfic, I know this first chapter is probably not that great, but I promise to update often. Next chapter I plan on really opening the story up, but this is really just an intro to give a small kind of background story. This story will have cursing, so yeah. P.S. why is cursing such a big deal? It's just words.**

* * *

Elsa Winters was an odd girl, the kind that one would find in the back of the class or hiding in the library. She was quiet, and went unnoticed, only speaking when the teacher called on her with pity. She always kept to herself, doodling on the pages of her notebooks, keeping her hands covered as if she was afraid of them. She was always the new girl, moving around from place to place, never staying for more than a few months. She was from Wisconsin and had a sort of weird accent, but no one ever cared, because they didn't even notice her. She had a sister, Anna, the type of girl that everyone likes, she was a cheerleader, sat with all the popular students, and was favored by all of her teachers. They were just ordinary girls, at least that was what everyone thought; in reality they were the princesses of Arendelle.

"Do we have to move again?" Anna whined. She looked to Elsa with pleading eyes, her lips pouting, her whole body pleading for her to answer in her favor. Her facial expression was exactly like that of an abused puppy in a Sarah McLachlan commercial.

"Yes," Elsa shifted uncomfortably, "if we don't keep moving someone might recognize us." Elsa hated to say no to her sister, but she had to. She put a stern face on, trying to look assertive; what she imagined a parent might look like while refusing a child's plea for candy. Truth be told, Elsa was afraid that she might freeze the town. It was August, but there was a thin layer of snow on the ground and everything Elsa touched had begun to freeze again. Anna never noticed the snow, caught up in her social life, but Elsa was all too aware of it.

"But Elsa I was just starting to fit in here," Anna yelled, "I like this school!" She stormed off to her room to go sulk. Elsa looked after her wishing she could explain to her why they had to leave, but Anna knowing about her powers was how this whole problem started in the first place.

_"Elsa catch me!" Anna laughed while jumping from one snowy peak to the next. Suddenly Elsa slipped on the ice she had created, striking Anna in the head._

_"We'll shut the gates," the king stated confidently, "she'll stay in the castle learning to control her powers until she is old enough to attend school."_

Elsa shook herself out of the memory turning to go pack her belongings, determined not let her emotions control her. Conceal, don't feel, don't let it show; she muttered while packing, remembering the words of her father so long ago. She felt a tear slip off the tip of her nose, surprised, not even realizing she had been crying. She broke. Tears fell from her eyes as she curled up on her bed beginning to sob, her tears and room crystallizing with frosty designs.

Elsa yawned, stretching, looked around her room without really noticing it. She snapped out of her daze when she realized that her entire room was coated in swirling patterns of frost and ice. She quickly scrambled to her bedroom door, locking it before Anna could wake and burst in like she always did. Elsa's gazed darted around the room, her heart pounding. "How in the hell am I going to clean this up?" she thought aloud, pacing worriedly on the icy floor of her room.

"Elsa," Anna knocked, "are you awake? The door is locked; will you please let me in?" She knocked once again just like she did when they were children and Elsa would hide in her room determined not to hurt Anna. Elsa froze, hoping that Anna would go away so she could attempt to melt the ice. She let out a breath as she heard Anna turn away from the door. Looking around her room, Elsa breathed in, holding her hands out and screwing up her face, trying to get rid of the ice. Very slowly, the ice and frost started to float off the floors and walls and stream into her hands. Finished, Elsa blinked rapidly and almost collapsed, her energy completely drained from removing the ice.

Exhausted, Elsa stumbled down the stairs and found her way into the kitchen. Anna looked up from her cereal to Elsa, scrambling up, worried at the expression on Elsa's face.

"Elsa, are you okay?" Anna cried while circling Elsa like a mother hen. "You look like death." Elsa just chuckled, amazed at Anna's capability to be angry one moment and then worried in less than a second.

"I'm fine Anna," Elsa lied, "I just didn't get much sleep." She turned to the cupboard pulling out a bagel and walked to the table absent mindlessly chewing. Anna turned back to the table plopping back down in front of her cereal. "Are you all packed and ready to catch our flight?" Elsa asked Anna as casually as possible. Elsa didn't want Anna to burst out in anger again.

"Yes," Anna replied glumly, "I'm ready to go." Elsa looked at her and immediately felt bad; she wished they didn't have to go for her sake, but there was no choice in the matter. The two finished their meager breakfasts in silence, both trying to keep their emotions hidden.

"Come on Anna," Elsa yelled to her sister from outside the cab, "get your stuff out of the car!" She shook her head in annoyance as Anna stumbled out of the car her mind still addled with sleep. She walked up to the house in front of her, lugging her large suitcase behind her. When she opened the door she couldn't help but look around with awe; this house was one of the best ones they had stayed in over the years. It had a fully stocked kitchen, a beautiful spiral staircase, and many other rooms she had yet to see. To put it plainly, it was a mansion, and that was quite unusual for the two sisters, because they usually lived in smaller houses to keep the suspicion away from them.

Elsa turned slightly as she heard Anna shut the door of the cab and start towards the front door. Suddenly she raced up the stairs, Anna right behind her.

"You will never win," Anna said with a teasing tone, "I shall get the best room first!" Elsa laughed and proceeded to run faster until she reached the top of the stairs. She turned, running to a door with blue and white shapes that looked like snowflakes. She opened the door to a huge room with a four-poster bed and an adjoining bathroom. It was perfect; she claimed it, sticking her suitcase inside as fast as possible.

"I got the best room!" The two sisters yelled at the same time. They poked their heads out in confusion, staring at one another. They both checked the other's room, realizing that their rooms were only different in color. The two sisters looked at each other and burst out laughing, realizing, that their competition had resulted in a tie.

"Whoa," Elsa said checking her phone, "Anna it's ten already and we have school in the morning, I think we should probably go to bed now." Anna looked like she was going to protest for a second, but then she pulled an evil grin. "What are you planning Anna?" Elsa asked worriedly.

"Oh nothing," she said with a smirk. "I will go to bed now without any complaints or singing or anything on one condition."

"What's your condition?" Elsa asked cringing, already knowing that she would not like her sister's answer.

"You have to let me do your makeup tomorrow!" Anna squealed, jumping up and down. Elsa opened her mouth to protest, but immediately shut it when she noticed Anna start to sing.

"Fine," Elsa sighed, "you win, just go to sleep okay?" Anna grinned, skipping off to her room, already planning on what she was going to do the next day.

* * *

**Okay, well that was that I guess. Thank you for reading, I promise to update soon so yeah... (If you haven't already noticed, I'm just a little bit awkward)**

**-AH**


	2. Falling

**Here we are again, another chapter. Thank you guys so much for your reviews and for reading my story. It has made me super happy. I won't bother you until the end of this chapter, so read on!**

* * *

"Anna," Elsa protested, "do we have to do this?" She looked to the pile of makeup and brushes sitting next to her bathroom mirror.

"Yes," Anna declared, "it's absolutely mandatory, and plus, you made a deal." She continued to sort through her makeup bags looking for the perfect combinations to go with her sisters pale skin, platinum blonde hair, and bright blue eyes.

"With the devil it would appear," Elsa mumbled, watching Anna's movements. Anna looked up and scowled.

"Just for that I am going revise my earlier decision to go with light makeup on you." Anna stated with her head held high. Elsa looked at her with pleading eyes, forming a tortured puppy face. "Nope, not going to happen," Anna said smugly. She approached Elsa with the makeup and brushes as Elsa slightly protested, squirming trying to get away from her.

"Don't you think that that color is a little bit dark?" Elsa said frightened. Anna just kept coming up to Elsa until her back was pressed to the wall. Elsa looked to her sister as if she was pleading for her life.

"Sit," Anna commanded. "It's only for today, okay?" Elsa complied silently, fear still clouding her eyes. She closed her eyes and felt her sister slowly brushing on the makeup that would soon cover her face. As soon as Anna was done, she turned her sister towards the mirror. "Open," Anna instructed, "I'm all done, unless you want me to pick out the rest of your outfit." She looked towards Elsa hopefully, waiting to see her reaction. Elsa grimaced and slowly opened one eye to look at the girl in the mirror.

"Whoa," Elsa said in amazement, "I look pretty good. It's great Anna. Thank you." She looked away from her sister and back to the mirror, taking in every detail. Anna had created a sort of purple smoky-eye with cat eyeliner and for a finishing touch had swiped on some pink lip gloss. Elsa quickly swept her hair into her signature side braid, getting up to go pick out what to wear.

"You're welcome," Anna said gleefully, following Elsa to help her pick out an outfit. Elsa looked into her closet, grabbing for her regular outfit of jeans, a t-shirt, and a hoodie. "Oh no you don't," Anna said batting Elsa's hands away. She pushed her sister out of the way grabbing a pair of skinny jeans, a skin-tight shirt that showed off all of Elsa's curves, and a leather jacket. "You are wearing this," Anna said assertively.

"Why can't I just wear what I usually do?" Elsa asked her sister with exasperation.

"Because I don't want all that makeup to go to waste, and I did not just put it all on for you to look frumpy." Anna stated decisively. Elsa sighed, still feeling bad for forcing her to move, and allowed Anna to have her way.

"Yay!" Anna squealed as her sister picked up the clothes and headed to go change. When Elsa came out she saw a note from Anna.

_Come down SOON! I can't wait to see how it looks! I just went to go eat, see you in a bit! _

_-Love Anna_

_P.S. Wear the black combat boots!_

Elsa looked down, chuckling at the large amount of exclamation points that dotted the page, it totally reflected Anna. She walked back to her closet pulling out the black combat boots that she rarely wore. She slipped them on, walking to the mirror to go look at what Anna had created. She looked in surprise at the image in the mirror; the outfit was perfect, except for one thing. She turned to make sure that no one was watching and quickly created a simple necklace with only a small snowflake charm made of ice. She nodded her head satisfied with her work and then turned to go down the stairs.

"Come on Anna!" Elsa yelled in annoyance. "We're going to be late!" She climbed into the driver seat of the car as soon as she saw Anna come rushing out of the door. Anna ran to the car and quickly jumped in as Elsa started to drive away. Elsa looked at her sister with disapproval. Anna just shrugged her shoulders and stared at her phone.

"Why does this school even start at 7:00?" Anna whined. She turned back to her sister looking at her expectantly.

"It doesn't," Elsa admitted, "it starts at 7:45, but I want to get there early so that we can find all our classes and get caught up before school starts." Anna looked at her sister as if she had said that the world was ending.

"You mean to tell me," Anna asked incredulously, "that I could have slept another half hour and we still would have made it on time?" Elsa nodded her head, barely paying attention to what the younger girl was saying. "Gaahhh," Anna said with exasperation, "it's like you aren't even a teenager at all!" Elsa looked forward her expression slightly hurt looking. Anna looked over and her face softened, "Look, okay I'm sorry I didn't mean it," she said in shame. Her head immediately snapped up as she heard laughter.

"I can't believe you fell for that," Elsa said through her laughter. Anna frowned at her sister, but forgot as soon as Elsa pulled up into the lane leading towards their new school. They both stared in amazement at the school; it had a small courtyard off to the side and a huge field for sports. Elsa pulled into one of the many parking spots and turned off her car, quickly getting out, walking towards the enormous building. They reached the front doors and followed the school map they had printed out, attempting to find the main office.

"Hey," a head poked out of a classroom, "are you guys lost?" He walked towards the two, his face holding a friendly smile.

"Yes," Elsa admitted, "we're new here. Do you think you could point us to the main office?"

"Sure," he nodded, "right this way." He said leading them down one of the halls. "By the way I'm ," he introduced himself. He stopped right in front of a door and gestured at it. "Well here you go."

"Thank you, it was very nice to meet you!" Elsa called as he retreated down the hall. She looked at Anna and they both shared a look before turning to the door in front of them. Elsa stepped forward opening the door and walked up to the front desk. The woman sitting there looked down at the two sisters in a superior way.

"How may I help?" She questioned with boredom.

"We're new here," Elsa explained. She looked up at the woman expectantly.

"Names," the woman said with annoyance. She turned on her computer to type their names into the database.

"Elsa and Anna Winters," she replied nicely. The woman typed away on her computer, looking as if she would rather be doing anything else in the world.

"Okay," she said printing off some documents, "these are your schedules and locker numbers. Good luck," she said handing Elsa the sheets of paper.

"What was her problem?" Anna asked aloud. Elsa shrugged handing her one of the sheets of paper. "See you later," Anna said as they both turned their separate ways. Elsa looked to her schedule, finding her locker number and going off to search for it. She walked down the large halls looking back and forth to find her locker, number 626. Once she finally found it she dropped off all of her stuff to go search for her classrooms.

Walking around she found every one of her classes and decided to head back to her locker before first period. By this time, many of the buses had arrived and many other students were there crowding the halls. She weaved through the crowd trying not to run into anyone. Suddenly she fell, tripping over a student that had stuck his foot out trying to trip people, though before she could fall to the ground, a pair of arms wrapped themselves around her, effectively catching her.

"Hans," the voice of the boy said, "why do you have to be such an asshole?" The boy whose name was apparently Hans scowled and then turned away, muttering about something as he walked away.

"Are you okay?" The boy asked as he helped her up. She turned around and they locked eyes for a moment, just holding each other's gazes.

"Yes," she said snapping out of the daze, "thank you…"

"Jack," he supplied, "Jack Frost." He smiled and stuck out his hand. She reached forward hesitantly shaking his hand before replying.

"My name is Elsa," she said quietly. "It was nice to meet you," she said, putting on her royal face, "thank you again for catching me." She quickly rushed off before she could catch his eyes again. She wasn't quite sure about how she felt when she looked at him, a feeling of nervousness, joy, and fear settling in the pit of her stomach.

He looked up noticing she was gone and felt a bit of disappointment gnawing at him, he was curious about her and didn't know what to think. He sighed, willing his mind to stop thinking about the way their eyes met, but it was to no avail, neither of them could get the other out of their minds.

* * *

**Thank you so much for reading this! I might not update for a few days due to an enormous homework pile, but I will try my best. I shall see you in a bit my lovelies! **

**-AH**


	3. A New Friend

**Hey guys, I am so sorry this took so long to get out. I got snowed in at my dad's place, where, consequently, there is no computer or WiFi. So yeah, I hope you enjoy the chapter.**

* * *

By the time lunch period was coming around Anna had made many friends already. As soon as she saw Elsa she dragged her to the table she and her new-found friends were sitting at.

"Anna," Elsa said desperately, "I'm sure your friends wouldn't want me sitting with them." Anna just rolled her eyes, seeing past Elsa's false argument, knowing that she just wanted to be alone.

"Nonsense," Anna said, "they will be fine with it." She continued to drag her to the table, taking her sister's food and putting it down on the table as soon as they reached it. Elsa sat down hesitantly, watching as her sister sat down across from her. The people around her looked friendly enough, but the idea of meeting new people still frightened her.

"This is Merida, Hiccup, Flynn, and Rapunzel." The group of them waved to her, looking genuinely pleased to meet her. All this friendliness was new to Elsa, it confused her, but for some reason, it also made her immensely happy. "Everyone," Anna smiled, "this is my sister Elsa." She nodded to them, still keeping her eyes down.

"Just a wee bit shy are we?" Merida asked Elsa curiously.

"Oh no," Anna laughed, "Elsa's not shy at all, she just didn't have many friends at our other schools." Elsa gave her sister a warning look as if she was afraid that Anna's new found friends might discover their secret.

"Oh and this is Jack," Anna stated as the boy with the icy blue eyes and platinum hair sat down at their table.

"I know," Elsa said and everyone except Jack turned to face her. She looked back at them a little surprised.

"Oo," Anna said excitedly, "so how'd you two meet? Do you like my sister?" Jack spluttered, choking.

"Anna," Elsa protested before she could embarrass either of them more than she already had. The others at the table snickered, clearly amused with the responses to Anna's question.

"I will make this relationship happen!" Anna declared determination etched into her features. Elsa looked at her wearily before looking down at her hands, her eyes suddenly widening. The tips of her sleeves were starting to frost the more uncomfortable she got. She quickly hid them under the table, her fear starting to cause the frost to creep up her sleeves steadily.

"Um," Elsa started, "I have to go." She stood up abruptly walking away quickly, trying to find a place to calm herself down. The rest of the group looked slightly startled at the abruptness of her exit.

"Was that my fault?" Jack asked the others somewhat worriedly. Anna shook her head looking after her sister absent mindedly.

"No," Anna said to him, "she just does that sometimes. She was probably unnerved by all the attention. To be honest, sometimes I think she is going to hide herself away again." She looked sad for a moment, but covered it up quickly, leaving the others to question whether or not it had happened at all. "Anyways," Anna said mischievously, "how did you and my sister meet?"

Jack looked at them all trying to play it cool and not let any of them see his true expression. "Um, I caught her when this guy tripped her in the hallway." The rest of the group looked at him with surprise. The girls started to smile and murmur amongst each other while the boys looked on in confusion. "Look it wasn't that big of a deal," Jack assured them, saying it more for himself than anyone else.

"Uh huh," the girls said, clearly not believing his statement at all what so ever. He rolled his eyes while the guys snickered.

"I will get you two together," Anna said all of the sudden, her expression no longer playful, "I swear." The seriousness and determination in her eyes was enough to scare anyone. Jack looked at her and everyone at the table swore that that day they had seen the great Jack Frost actually gulp nervously.

Elsa practically ran after she had left the lunchroom, attempting to find an empty classroom. Pushing herself into an empty classroom, she locked the door quickly trapping herself inside. She let out a breath, allowing herself to finally relax. She couldn't hurt anyone if she was in here. She stayed there until the frost on her jacket sleeves started to disappear, getting up and fixing her appearance in the window's reflection. She smiled to herself as she noticed the small necklace lying against her collar-bone. She refreshed the small snowflake charm which had started to warp during her moment of panic. As she turned she missed the shadow which had begun to creep along the walls following her.

As Elsa wandered into her last class she smiled, recognizing the teacher as one , the man who had led them to the main office. He gave her a little wave, helping to calm her as she did not see a single friendly face in the classroom. She sat down in the back of the classroom, preferring to try and hide herself again.

"Ah, ," said disapprovingly, "late again I see?" Jack didn't say anything, just sitting down in the last row all the way across from Elsa. "Alright then, moving on to something completely different, we have a new student." He gestured towards Elsa beckoning her forward. She got up hesitantly, her movements shy and quiet. "This is Elsa Winters," he said enthusiastically.

"Hello Elsa," the whole class said in a bored monotone voice. Elsa scurried back to her desk desperate to hide herself. For the rest of the period, droned on about foreign countries and trade, while Elsa doodled in her notebook, already knowing everything he was teaching from her lessons in Arendelle. Every once in a while she would glance towards Jack; little did she know he was doing just the same.

"Alright," droned on, "time to talk about one of our country's lesser-known trade partners." He clicked to the next slide, turning towards the class. "Arendelle is a great example of a modern-day monarchy that works prosperously." Elsa's head snapped up upon hearing the name of her nation. On the board was an image of her beloved castle and town. Her eyes widened as she realized that there may be a possibility that someone might discover her true identity. "Arendelle is one of our most reclusive trade partners, but it is also one of the most prosperous countries in Europe." Elsa shrank back into her seat, stopping when she realized that she was creating small patterns of frost on her desk and her sleeves were almost frozen solid. She breathed heavily, willing herself to relax, sighing with relief as she saw the frost on her desk start to disappear. No one in the entire class was paying attention, some sleeping, some doodling, and others staring at the board, their heads resting on their palms, their eyes not truly seeing the board. The bell suddenly rang and the previously catatonic students jumped up eager to escape. Elsa stood up quickly followed the rest quickly, wanting to get home before she accidentally hurt someone.

"Elsa!" She turned, hearing a voice calling her name. Jack rushed up to walk with her, slowing down upon reaching her side. "So," he said almost nervously, "what are you doing after school?" She looked to him in confusion her eyebrow raised. "Ohh," he said blushing slightly, "not like that, I just wondered if you wanted to go out with the others and me. You're new around town so maybe we could show you some of the sights." He looked to her awaiting her answer; his face formed that of a very small child, hopefully asking if they could go to the zoo. She looked to him with an almost fearful face, but suddenly burst out laughing upon seeing his facial expression. "What?" He tilted his head like a dog, further adding to her laughter.

"It's nothing, don't worry about it," she said, unconsciously moving closer to him. His eyebrows knit in confusion at her answer. "Oh, and by the way I'd love to hang out with you guys tonight. Here's my number, I have to go. Bye!" She waved her hand as she turned away from him rushing off to go get Anna. He watched her go before he turned back, smiling at the number in his hand.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! If I can finish my science homework by this afternoon I will add another chapter tonight. Sorry if the chapters are dragging on a bit, I promise to make the next one more fun. Have a good day my lovelies! **

**-AH**


	4. Waiting Time

**So sorry you guys, I feel horrible for not updating sooner. I was in Florida for a family reunion and was not allowed my computer. So yeah, here you go I guess. **

* * *

"So," Anna said grinning mischievously, "you like Jack, huh?" Elsa kept looking forward to the road, ignoring Anna's question. A light blush graced her cheeks making Anna squeal. "You do like him! I am so going to get you two together!" She jumped around and squirmed in her seat, almost too excited to contain herself.

"I don't like Jack that way," Elsa said rolling her eyes. She heard a chiming noise come from her phone and made a protesting noise when Anna snatched it out of her purse. Anna read the text her eyes widening.

"Oh yeah," Anna said triumphantly, "then why is he texting you?" She showed Elsa the phone, reading the text out loud. "Hey," Anna said, trying to imitate a boy's voice, "this is Jack. What's your address, I'll pick you up at around six?" She giggled as Elsa pulled the phone out of her hand, an annoyed look upon her face. "I didn't know you guys were this serious yet. Date after just one day, I have to give it to ya sister, I didn't think ya had it in ya."

"We're not going on a date," Elsa snapped at her sister. "I'm going out with him and a few of his friends to hang out." Elsa rolled her eyes at her sister, ignoring her pouty face.

"Urgg," Anna groaned, "so close, yet so far." She reached out in front of her as if she were reaching towards the escaped idea of their date. Elsa pulled into the driveway, quickly getting out of the car and heading to the door. Anna rushed after her, still determined to get her sister to admit her love for Jack. Elsa ran up the stairs running into her room and locking the door behind her. "At least let me pick out your clothes," Anna pleaded knocking at the door.

"Go away Anna," Elsa yelled at her bedroom door. She turned, running up to her bed and jumping on top of it like she did in the castle when she was younger. Burying her face in the soft cushions of her bed she groaned, annoyed by the long day she had had. She rolled over, picking up her phone and scrolling to Jack's text. "Six's fine," she typed, "and the address is 8715 Parker Lane." She placed her phone back on her night stand and lied on her bed attempting to read a book she had recently purchased. She couldn't help herself, she kept looking back to her phone, checking the time, but it had only been an hour since school had let out. "Only about two and a half hours," she thought to herself, sighing outwardly.

Elsa avoided doing her homework during the time leading up to Jack picking her up. She looked to her phone, doodled on her homework, and did pretty much everything else, except do her homework. She had way too much on her mind to be bothered with homework.

"Elsa," Anna knocked, "please will you let me help you get ready?"

"If I say yes will you stop asking if I like Jack?" Elsa yelled towards the door. Anna burst into her room nodding yes a huge smile upon her face. "Alright, go pick something for me to wear." She sighed, watching Anna scurry about her room looking for the perfect thing.

"No. No. Yes? No." Anna kept repeating the words like a chant while she rifled through her sister's closet and drawers. Before Elsa knew it she was being shoved into the bathroom holding an outfit. "Nope," Anna shook her head handing her sister another outfit. After a while, Elsa lost count of the amount of clothes she had tried on that night. At last Anna had finished her stampede of Elsa's room, pausing and smiling when her sister came out of the bathroom. "Perfect," Anna said with satisfaction. "Now, for your hair and makeup."

"Oh no you don't," Elsa said ushering her sister out of her room. "I think I can take care of that." She shut the door, cutting off Anna and her inevitable protest. Elsa walked back to her mirror, biting her lip, thinking about what she wanted to do. Elsa looked at her outfit, just noticing it, and how it was beautiful, but not really her. The short skirt, the practically see-through shirt, and the high heels were just not her at all. She smiled, suddenly coming up with the perfect idea. She changed out the skirt for skinny jeans, the heels for converse, and the see-through shirt for that of an old Beatles shirt. She decided that she would let him see the real her, and not the one that her sister had created. She kept the makeup her sister had put on that morning, deciding it was too much of a hassle to put it all back on. She liked the outfit she had chosen, but something was definitely missing.

"Hair!" Elsa exclaimed. "It has to be the hair!" She pulled her hair into a small bun with wisps of hair hanging in front of her face. She used her magic then to create an ice hair stick with a small snowflake hanging on one end. "Perfect!" She looked up to the time and realized that it was almost the time that Jack was going to pick her up. She maneuvered her way around the bed, grabbing her phone. There were no texts from him yet, she wondered to herself if he was lost or not.

The doorbell rang, jolting Elsa out of her mind. She rushed off of her bed and down the hall, pausing when she reached the stairs and descending them as if she were in Arendelle. When she came around the bend of the stairs she sped up a small amount, remembering that she didn't need to look formal. When she reached the landing she saw Jack and her sister exchanging pleasantries.

"Hello," Elsa called to them tilting her head a little bit. Anna turned to her sister smiling at first then frowning.

"Elsa why'd you change the outfit I picked for you?" Anna pouted.

"Because that outfit was more your style than mine," Elsa said smiling apologetically.

"Hi Elsa…" Jack said, his words cutting off when she faced him. His mouth hung open for a moment before he shook himself and smiled. "Ready to go?" Elsa nodded, heading towards the door with Jack in tow.

"Have her back by ten young man!" Anna said in her best fatherly voice, grinning as they walked away. "This is going to be so easy!" She shut the door and walked to her room, jumping up and squealing.

"So," Elsa said leaning her side towards him, "where are we going?"

"Huh?"

Elsa laughed a little, curious as to why he was acting so silly. "Oh no," she thought. "Is something wrong with my outfit? Do I have something in my teeth?"

"Sorry, I was just a bit distracted. We're going to town, maybe walk around the shops, get some ice cream." Jack smiled, opening the door of his truck for her.

"Sounds great," Elsa said smiling shyly looking down at her lap. "So, are the others just going to meet us in town?"

"Yeah," he said nodding, "but only Merida and Hiccup could make it." She nodded a little bit.

There was a sort of awkward silence for the rest of the car trip, both of them afraid to say anything else. Of course this was not helped at all by the fact that both of them had a strong urge to kiss the other.

* * *

**Yeah, I know, this chapter wasn't all that great, but bear with me guys. I'm super sorry for not updating sooner, but I think I might have a double update in today. SNOW DAY! (thanks Jack)**

**-AH**


	5. Laughter in the Alleyways

**Hey guys, sorry I couldn't do the double update before, my mother took the computer to do her taxes. Anyway I hope you like this chapter better than the last one, it was not my best work. Read on. **

* * *

"You mean you've never been to the movies before?" Hiccup looked at Elsa incredulously. She shook her head no.

"Every other town I've lived in was rather small and isolated. There was nothing to do and we were lucky if there was anywhere in town to hang out at all. I mostly just stayed in the bookstores anyway." She looked around at the others feeling a little embarrassed.

"Well then, that means we have no choice but to show ya about!" Merida nodded her head, determined. The two boys nodded in agreement with Merida. "Alright then, if we're in agreement I'll have to steal this lass for a bit." Elsa looked at her in confusion. "We're going to the shops," she said as if it explained everything. Elsa still felt confused, but decided to follow Merida anyway.

"So when'll you guys be back?" Jack looked to Elsa and back to Merida again. Merida shrugged and dragged a laughing Elsa towards the shops. Jack followed them with his eyes, slightly disappointed to not be with Elsa.

"Come on lover boy," Hiccup said jokingly, "let's go eat something." Jack rolled his eyes at Hiccup's comment, but following him nonetheless.

"So," Elsa started, "where are we going?" Merida just smiled, leading Elsa along the lighted pathway.

"This one first," Merida nodded, pulling Elsa into a small boutique with a grin plastered on her face. "I love this place, not too girly, but also not too tom-boyish." Elsa nodded agreeing while looking around the shop. "I thought ya might like it."

"So what next?" Elsa looked to Merida expectantly.

"Well, you are going to go into the dressing room and I'm going to come back with some clothes for ya to try on." Elsa started to open her mouth to protest, but Merida cut her off with her hand. "You've never done this before, and I don't want ya to miss out. Besides it's nice to have another lass in the group who isn't a complete idiot. Don't get me wrong, I love Rapunzel, but she's a wee bit too girly for my tastes." Merida led Elsa into the dressing room and shut the door behind her, going off to find some things for Elsa.

Elsa sat down on the chair in the fancy dressing room and pulled her phone from her pocket. She smiled a little bit when she saw that Jack had texted her to see how it was going. "Good," she typed, "just trying on some clothes at this point." Right at the moment she had texted Jack, Merida walked in with a huge pile of clothes in her arms and dumped them in front of Elsa, drawing the curtain that separated the changing section of the dressing room from the chair and the mirror.

"So you and Jack then," Merida called out to Elsa.

"No, definitely not," Elsa replied. "Even if I did like him it still wouldn't happen because Jack doesn't think of me that way." Behind the curtain Elsa regretfully smiled, wishing that he did like her.

"Gobshite," Merida insisted, "of course he likes ya. I'm sure of it."

"Do you think so?" Elsa asked Merida hopefully.

"As sure as I am that you like him." Merida laughed as she heard splutter a little at her comment. "Come out, let's see how they look." Elsa stepped out from behind the curtain a little bit timidly. Merida smiled at her and gestured to the mirror. Elsa stepped in front of the mirror and grinned.

"You're getting those," Merida said decisively. "Now, go try on the rest, I want to know if you like what I picked out." As soon as Elsa had disappeared behind the curtain Merida whipped out her phone and texted Anna and Hiccup. "Project Jelsa is under way, report back with any news."

"What do you think?" Merida's head snapped up at Elsa's voice, trying to compose her features.

"I like the top, but rest doesn't look that great to me." She hid her phone in her pocket trying her best not to look more suspicious.

"I think so too," Elsa said while looking at the mirror critiquing the clothing.

The two girls spent about a half hour at the boutique before they purchased what they had liked. Merida had convinced Elsa to wear some of the clothes she had bought for herself; so consequently, Elsa was now wearing a loose black top, her skinny jeans, and some red heels. All together, the outfit made her confident and she looked good. After they had left the shop, the two walked back to try and locate the boys, Elsa stopping to drop her stuff off in Jack's car.

"We've finished our little shopping spree. Where do you want to meet up?" Elsa typed into her phone, texting Jack. Almost immediately, Jack texted her back that they would meet the girls at the ice cream shop. Merida lead the way, smiling, excited to see Jack's reaction to the clothes they had picked out.

The two girls stepped into the small shop, purchasing their ice cream and sitting at the bar stools waiting for the boys to show up. Ten minutes later, the boys still hadn't shown up and Elsa was starting to become a little bit worried.

"Do you think that I should call?" Elsa looked to Merida her eyes questioning.

"No, they're probably just further away than we thought." Merida's reply didn't really comfort her though, because there were hints of doubt in her tone when she had replied.

Fifteen minutes later Elsa decided to call Jack to see if everything was alright. When there was no answer, she got up suddenly, Merida joining her, understanding exactly why she had gotten up. When they got outside Elsa looked up, noticing that it was snowing and cringed realizing that she was letting her emotions take over. She let it pass, there were more important things to worry about now, plus, the townsfolk would probably just chalk it up to a freak storm.

"We don't even know where they are and it could be dangerous." Merida grabbed Elsa's arm stopping her from running off into the night.

"I can find them though," Elsa protested pulling out her phone and typed Jack's number into a GPS tracking device. The spot was only a few blocks away and Elsa took off, Merida following her, hoping that she was right and could find them.

Elsa stopped running, finding the area where the phone was supposed to be. She looked around, calling Jack's phone. Eventually she heard it down a small alleyway. She walked in, Merida following close behind her. When she found the phone it was alone, left on the side of the alley. She picked it up looking at it sadly before depositing it in her purse.

"Shh," Elsa said quickly to Merida, thinking she had heard a small groan. There it was again, a little bit louder and Elsa ran towards its source hoping that it was the boys. When she turned the corner she sighed in relief, spotting the boys and running over to kneel next to them. Elsa's eyes widened when she got closer, seeing just how badly the two of them were hurt. Hiccup was unconscious and Merida immediately ran to his side clucking over him. Elsa ran up to Jack, noticing that he was still conscious, but only barely so. He was whispering something and she got closer to him and he whispered in her ear.

"Elsa you can't be here, you're not safe. Pitch is back." As soon as he had said this to her he passed out, Elsa turned, hearing an eerie laugh echoing along the alleyway heading away from them. Then and there she could have sworn that she had seen a shadow passing through the alley, but that was impossible, no one was walking in the alleyway.

* * *

**Thank you for reading my story you guys! It means a lot to me. Thank you to all those of you who reviewed the story so far, it has helped me sooo much. That's all for now folks! **

**\- AH**


	6. The Embarrassment of Waking up

**Hey you guys, I know it has been forever and for that I am truly sorry. I had standardized testing and Hell week (Tech week) all in the same week. I feel really bad for making you wait so long, so here you go. Read on!**

* * *

It had been four days since Jack had fallen unconscious in that alleyway, and yet he still hadn't woken up. Well technically he had woken up once very slightly when they had moved him from the hospital to Elsa's house, but that didn't really count. The point is that Elsa was extremely worried. She didn't have to stay at his bedside the entire time, nor did she have to stay at home to take care of him instead of going to school, but she did.

When Jack finally did wake up, Elsa had fallen asleep on the couch in his room. At first, he had been somewhat confused about his surroundings until he saw her asleep. He got up slowly as to not disturb her slumber and wandered his way down to the kitchen. He was somewhat surprised that he was at Elsa's house at the beginning and started to wonder why exactly he was there in the first place. He looked around the kitchen searching for some kind of clue, but all he could find was the fridge and its many contents. Once he had eaten his full, he noticed that it was dark outside and looked around to see what time it was. His eyes fell upon the clock on the microwave that stated that it was three in the morning. He shrugged and trudged up the stairs again, wincing at every creak that echoed in the cavernous house. Finding his way back into the room he woke up in, Jack noticed once again that Elsa was passed out on the couch. Picking her up slowly, he deposited her onto the bed and placed the covers over her gently as to not wake her. Before he could go to the couch, Elsa's hand shot out and grabbed his arm. He looked down with a surprised look on his face, but slightly relaxed when he noticed that she was still asleep.

"Please don't go," she mumbled in her sleep, "I'm afraid." He looked at her in curiosity before attempting to unlatch her hand from his arm. Sadly, it wouldn't budge, so he scooted her over slightly and lied on the bed trying his best not to move closer to her.

When Elsa woke up she felt warm, and this was not a usual occurrence for a girl that was in control of ice. In the daze of her sleep she didn't even think about it, in her head it didn't matter; only comfort mattered. Well, that was until she heard the snapping of a camera phone and looked up to see her sister grinning like an idiot and repeatedly taking pictures again and again. At that moment was when she felt the cause of the warmth behind her, the arm wrapped around her side, and the breath in her ear. Her eyes widened and before she could say anything, her sister had run off with the grin on her face and the phone in her hand.

Cautiously, Elsa turned around in his grip coming nose to nose with his sleeping form. She bit her lip, scared about what to do next and feeling guilty at the same time for not waking him immediately.

"Jack?" Elsa whispered, nudging his side very lightly, cringing a little, still slightly afraid as to what would occur when he woke up. She nudged him a little more insistently and waited nervously for him to wake. Finally she just gave up and decided to try waking him up abruptly.

"Jack!" Elsa said loudly, finally causing him to start waking up. When he woke up he tucked his head in her neck, still half-asleep and thinking he was in a dream. He opened his eyes once again his brain now fully acknowledging that he was awake. His eyes quickly widened upon feeling the warmth of another person next to him and backed up quickly. Unknowingly, he had been closer to the edge of the bed than he had thought, and in his hurry to push back, he fell off the bed and landed promptly upon the floor.

"Ow," Jack moaned before dropping his head to the floor and lying there, eyes closed with embarrassment.

"Jack!" Elsa rushed to the side of the bed he had fallen off of, her hair falling out of the braid it had previously been in. When his eyes opened, gazing up at her, his mouth opened slightly in awe.

"What?" Elsa asked him her brow knitting in confusion. She tilted her head a little to the side before blushing, remembering the reason he had fallen on the floor in the first place. He got up slowly and looked at her eyes deeply. Her head dropped and she pushed her way out of the blankets wrapped around her, running past him. He looked after her before slowly turning and plopping onto the bed and running his hands through his hair.

Elsa abruptly turned on her way to her room; heading straight for Anna's when she remembered what had caused her to wake in the first place. She burst into her sister's room, and walked straight up to her grinning sister.

"Phone," she demanded holding out her hand expectantly.

"It's too late; the pictures have been sent and posted. You can't delete them anymore, they are there forever." Anna's mouth formed into a devious smile, laughing a maniacal villain-like laugh. Elsa gave her the death stare before running off to her room to try and erase some of the damage her sister had done.

Before she had even reached her computer, her phone had started to ping, alerting notification after notification. She walked faster, rushing to her room in a futile attempt to get rid of the images. It was far too late though, because Anna had posted the images to every social network and app that she had. After reaching her room, she opened her computer and waited impatiently for it to turn on. In curiosity, she pulled out her phone and noticed that she had around eighty notifications already. Frustrated at the constant pinging noise that plagued her phone she completely turned it off and threw it at the soft cushions of her bed. After scrolling through her accounts on the computer she gave up, slamming her laptop shut.

Trudging down the stairs Elsa found her way into the kitchen where her sister was smugly eating her breakfast. Elsa glared at her one more time before turning to find something to eat. Anna's phone kept pinging non-stop and Elsa turned her head towards her silently pleading to her sister to shut the damn phone off.

Not long after she had found something in the way of breakfast, Jack entered the kitchen intent on the same goal. They met eyes quickly, both blushing, before they simultaneously looked away, pretending that they were not extremely embarrassed. It was not long that the three of them had been sitting at the table when Jack's phone also started to ping relentlessly. He looked up to them in confusion and looked back down again unlocking his phone to see what all the fuss was about. Elsa cringed, Anna grinned, and Jack's eyes widened just as soon as the picture of the two of them loaded on his phone. He gulped before looking away and quickly shutting off his phone.

By the time they had all finished their breakfast the tension had become thick enough to cut with a knife. Anna stood up quickly and ran out the door of the kitchen and quickly locked the two inside. Elsa rose up quickly, rushing to the door to try and stop Anna from locking it, but she didn't make it in time. She looked back to Jack sheepishly and smiled a guilty smile.

"She locked us in," Elsa explained to his confused face. He nodded quickly and went to go sit on the counter. Elsa joined him, her sleeves starting to harden, freezing in her nervousness. They both turned to each other at the same time, their mouths opening to say something. Elsa's blush grew and both of their mouths shut, their embarrassment increasing tenfold. Before they knew it the two of them were gravitating towards the other, their faces getting closer and closer.

Elsa's eyes shot open once she had realized what was occurring. She jerked her head back and went to sit at the table, reverting into royal mode. On the outside, she looked calm and regal, but on the inside she was a churning broth of emotions. "Why didn't you just kiss him?" She thought to herself, cursing the mistake she had made. "Just get up and kiss him," she resolved to herself, and yet she stayed glued to her seat, fear and nervousness overcoming her thoughts like a plague. Little did she know that the boy just across the room from her was going through the same dilemma, his thoughts conflicting him and rooting him to his seat.

* * *

**Once again, thank you so much for reading! I hope you liked it. I promise that this time I will take less time to update. Thank You sooo much! So long my lovelies.**

**-AH**


	7. Trapped

**H**

* * *

"What?!" Anna stared at her sister in shock. "You almost kissed him?!" Elsa rolled her eyes, trying to mask how uncomfortable she was by acting indifferent. "Why didn't you kiss him?" She looked at Elsa expectantly.

"I couldn't," Elsa replied.

"Why not?" Anna whined, her eyebrows all scrunched up.

"I just couldn't! Okay?" Elsa burst out, exasperated.

"I thought you liked him." Anna looked at her sister trying to push her to say something she wouldn't normally say.

"I do though, and tha," Anna cut her off squealing; she grabbed her phone and ran up the stairs as fast as humanly possible.

Elsa groaned, dropping her head onto the kitchen table, just knowing that telling Anna would come back to bite her. Lifting her head from the table she grabbed her phone, contemplating whether to text Jack or not. "Just don't think about it," she said to herself. She trudged up to her room and locked it, for once just wanting to let her power escape.

"You can't kiss him Elsa," she reasoned with herself, "you'll probably just freeze him." Stalking around her room she let out small bursts of air that quickly crystalized into snowflakes. The more agitated she got, the more snow there was covering the floor, and before she knew it, she was walking a rut into a three inch layer of snow that coated the floor of her room. Finally noticing the snow, she lumbered towards her bed, falling into it and almost immediately falling asleep.

"Elsa!" Anna yelled at the top of her lungs, jolting her sister out of her slumber. "I'd like to not be late to school! GET READY!" Elsa stumbled out of her bed, grabbing her phone and looking at the time. Her eyes widened, noticing that she only had ten minutes until she had to leave. She scrambled around her room grabing all her stuff and shoving it into her bag. Looking down she noticed that she was still wearing her clothes from yesterday.

"There's no time," she thought to herself, "you'll just have to make some." She looked to the mirror and passed her eyes over the reflection, slowly changing her clothes into a pair of light blue jeans and a violet shirt. She quickly threw on her boots and used her magic again to pull her hair up into a quick crown braid. Turning towards the door, she started to jog over before turning around and running to the bathroom; where she would attempt to brush her teeth and apply makeup at the same time. Eventually she just gave up and used her magic to apply her makeup for her, opting for a light dusting of copper eye shadow.

Running down the stairs, Elsa grabbed her sister's arm, pulling her out of the house and towards the car. Once they had gotten into the car Anna looked at her sister angrily.

"What was that for?" Anna looked at her sister, her expression changing from anger to surprise. "Wait, how'd you get ready so fast? That was like eight minutes." Elsa's eyes darted down quickly, her mind struggling to come up with an explanation.  
"I was already wearing the clothes and makeup, all I had to do was my hair." Anna looked at her in suspicion for a few seconds before shrugging and moving onto another mundane topic. Elsa didn't really listen to what Anna was saying; she was too wrapped up in her own thoughts.

"Elsa are you even listening to me? Elsa!" She snapped out of her daze, looking over to Anna as if to ask what was wrong. "I said that I was going out tonight. Okay?" Anna looked at her sister with her eyebrows raised. She nodded, acknowledging Anna's statement and parking at the school. "Unbelievable," Anna scoffed, annoyed at how little attention she was getting.

When the two girls got out of the car and started on their ways, Elsa saw Jack. She turned quickly around, grabbing Anna's attention. That is the exact moment that Anna saw Jack and smiled a devious grin. Elsa looked up and shook her head in a pleading manner, silently asking her sister to let her run.

"Jack!" Anna smiled back at her sister, making her malicious intent very clear. He turned, his jaw dropping slightly upon gazing at Elsa. His thoughts of her were immediately turned when he saw the expression on her face. She was trying to pull away from her sister and in Anna's haste to get Jack to pay attention to her sister she had failed to realize that she was twisting her sister's arm.

"Anna, I think it would be best for you to let go of her arm." Jack looked to Anna with a grim expression. She looked at him with her brow all scrunched up in confusion before looking to her sister's pained face. She quickly let go of her arm and turning toward Elsa with an apologetic smile. Jack walked quickly towards the two, his male instinct telling him to check for injury. "Are you okay?" He reached out to touch her and she nodded, pulling back, trying to hide her face. She turned, lightly making eye contact with him before running off. Anna smiled apologetically towards him before running off to follow her sister. He could have sworn that he saw a light trail of frost following in her wake, but passed it off as an accidental spill of his powers due to his pent up emotions. "I thought I got that under control." He mused, shaking his head and turning to go to his first class.

Elsa was freaking out.

"Why didn't you say something? Idiot!" She paced back and forth, mumbling about her stupidity in the abandoned classroom. Biting her thumbnail, she sat down on one of the desks, trying to clear her mind.

When she looked up from her lap, her eyes widened in fear. She had covered the entire room in ice, sealing herself in. In all her rage and confusion, her powers wouldn't let her melt any of it, so she had to resort to desperate measures. Elsa grabbed her phone and texted Anna to tell the front office that she felt sick and went home. She wasn't as sure about the second part of her plan but her mind told her to follow through with it, not allowing her to just sit and wait. She bit her lip, hesitating, and then proceeded to text Jack her plan.

At first Jack didn't understand what she had texted him in the first place. Why did he need to bring a hammer and crowbar to the school after hours? Her reply had been as vague as her request, but he still complied, doing as she had asked. He had decided that if she was in danger it was worth the possible risk of being caught. When he showed up he didn't really know what exactly to think. "Head to the window of room 221? What am I doing here?" He whispered to himself, possible explanations racing through his mind.

Reaching the window, Jack noticed that the glass was all foggy as if it was extremely cold inside the room. He reached out and rubbed his sleeve on the window, creating a small circle that could view into the room. It was covered in ice. He saw Elsa leaning against one of the desk, her head thrown back and her eyes closed. "I must have done this to her," he thought to himself, not even thinking about the crowbar and trying to melt the ice by himself, but he couldn't. He frowned and grabbed the tools she had requested, prying open the window, immediately noticing that there was another layer of ice behind the window.

Elsa's head snapped up upon hearing Jack pry open the window. She scrambled up, running towards the ice that separated them, stopping when she saw Jack holding up the hammer. Suddenly the ice shattered, spraying around at her feet.

"Are you alright?" He looked at her genuinely concerned; not at all horrified. She nodded walking up to the window and starting to climb out, Jack helping her through to the ground. Jumping down, Elsa dropped a little, slipping and landing in Jack's outstretched arms.

"Hello," Elsa said looking up into his eyes shyly, waiting for him to push her away in disgust. He smiled, pulling her in closer to him and letting her rest her head on his chest. "Thank you for coming to get me," she said looking up at him once again.

"Anytime," he said, his gaze trapped in her eyes.

Pushing herself away from him as she remembered that the room was still covered in ice. Just having Jack close was calming her down so she decided that she would get rid of in now instead of having to deal with the awkward questions later. Taking a deep breath, she looked Jack in the eyes before turning and placing her arm on the window sill and gradually melting the frozen room. When she turned back, Jack's jaw had practically dropped to the floor and he was looking at her with amazement instead of fear. Before she knew it she was swept into a hug and surrounded by comforting arms.

"Why aren't you sca…" Elsa said looking up at him, but was abruptly cut off by his lips covering hers. Elsa's eyes widened to the size of saucers and shut in the span of less than a second, and her arms snaked around his neck in almost the same amount of time. Realizing just what was happening, Elsa pulled away from him, meeting his eyes.  
"Why did you do that?" She looked at him in confusion.

"I'm sorry was that bad?" He looked at her a little embarrassedly.

"No, no not at all. That was wonderful. Um, but why did you kiss me?" She looked at him, grateful that the darkness covered the blush that graced her cheeks.

"Because… Um… well, it's easier to show you why." He reached out for her hand, silently asking if he could show her. She tentatively placed her hand in his and he quickly walked away, grabbing the tools on his way.

Suddenly, they were in a clearing with a small pond, and he had let go of her hand turning to face her, his back to the clear water. He smiled at her confused expression and kept walking back towards the water, never stopping.

"Jack what are you…" Elsa's question dropped off as she saw the water at his feet start to crystalize and turn into ice. She looked up to him, her every facial feature showing shock. He smiled once again and beckoned her towards him. She walked towards him looking around at the frozen water, a smile falling upon her face. She looked up to him grinning and running up to him, her arms wrapping around his tall form. Laughing, he circled his arms around her, lifting her off of the ground and spinning her around. She reached up and kissed him once more, making neither of them aware of their surroundings. Neither of them was aware of the shadow that silently watched them, the dark presence that had followed them throughout the night.

* * *

**I hope you liked it! If you did, I would love to hear about it! Thank you so much for reading this, it means a lot to me. See you again my lovelies. **

**-AH**


	8. Say Hello

**I feel terrible you guys. I am so sorry that I haven't updated in forever, I'm not that great at writing/coming up with ideas, so yeah I'm sorry if this chapter sucks! So yeah, anyway, read on!**

**P.S. (I keep forgetting to do this.) I own nothing! NOTHING!**

* * *

By the time Elsa got home Anna was pacing the floor. Not noticing her sister at first, Elsa quietly opened the front door, hoping not to wake Anna. She gasped as a huge mass tackled her from the side wrapping its arms around her.

"Where the hell were you?" Anna looked to her sister stepping back from Elsa when she remembered she was supposed to be angry. Elsa smiled apologetically, remembering that she had texted Anna that she was going to go home. Anna looked at her suspiciously before her eyes widened. She grinned like a mad fool and in response; Elsa stepped back, just knowing that something bad was going happen.

"What?" Elsa looked at her sister in fear.

"You are glowing, your hair is mussed up, and so are your clothes." Anna said with her trademark evil grin. Elsa raised her eyebrows in a "so what?" gesture. "YOU WERE KISSING SOMEONE!" She squealed jumping up and down.

"What? No, you're insane." Elsa turned trying to hide her blush.

"Uhuh, yes you did! Ooh, was it Jack?" Elsa didn't answer her and started to run up the stairs to avoid the conversation. "OMG! It was Jack! I have to tell the others!" She ran off excitedly, completely forgetting about how worried she was minutes before.

"Uggg," Elsa threw herself on her bed face-first groaning. Her phone pinged and she looked up grabbing at it.

_Goodnight –Jack_

She smiled texting him goodnight. Elsa rolled onto her back and stretched. She smiled making little swirls of snowflakes in the air.

"How adorable," a disembodied voice surrounded her. "So you are the little flower that Jack been fawning over." Elsa turned in frantic movements, trying to find the source of the cackling voice. Fear was creeping into her very soul and she didn't like it, she hadn't felt this way since she had hit her sister with that icy blast. Letting out an angry yell she froze the entire room, trying to freeze whatever was causing this fear. "Oh feisty, no wonder Jack likes you," the voice exclaimed. She closed her eyes trying to push the fear out of her mind, gasping when she felt a cold hand grasp her face. "Tell Jack that Pitch says hello," he whispered in her ear, causing her to shiver. Then just like that the presence was gone and so was her fear. She let out a shuddering breath, trying to pull herself back together.

Wait wasn't Pitch the name that Jack had mumbled before he had passed out? Elsa's eyes snapped open when she came to this revelation. She quickly grabbed her phone; calling Jack.

"Hello," a tired voice answered.

"Jack I need you," Elsa said frantically, still shook up by her experience with Pitch.

"What's wrong Elsa?" She could her him over the phone his voice instantly becoming worried.

"Pitch says hello," she said quietly into the phone. There was a pause on the other side of the phone as if the line had gone dead. "Jack?" Elsa spoke into the phone, afraid that he had hung up."

"I'm on my way," Jack said quickly before hanging up. Elsa let out a breath of relief before quickly unfreezing her room.

It wasn't long before Jack showed up. Luckily he showed up at her window instead of braving the front door. If Anna had found out what was happening she would be in danger, and Elsa couldn't live through that again. As soon as she had opened the window, he clambered in and wrapped his arms around her. When she pressed her face into his shirt she noticed that tears were steadily falling down her face.

"I'm sorry," Jack whispered into her hair, "I am so sorry." She pulled back from him shaking her head.

"No," she frowned, "it's not your fault." She tucked her head back into his chest, comforted by him.

"Yes it is." Jack replied, "I'm the one he hates, you shouldn't have to deal with his hatred." She shook her head again, placing her ear over his heart.

"Either way," he stated, "you need to sleep. If you want, I will stay tonight." He blushed, but she nodded, not noticing, and accepting his offer.

"Come on then," he said, picking her up and placing her in the covers of her bed. He pulled off his shoes and crawled in next to her, pulling her close to him, comforting both of them.

Anna woke up early, groaning and trying to fall back asleep. After several failed attempts, she gave in and went downstairs for breakfast. She munched on her cereal, her sleep-addled mind not comprehending her surroundings, and that is exactly why it took her five minutes to realize that the truck outside was Jack's.

"No way," she mumbled, getting up and slowly traveling up the stairs, trying to cause the least amount of creaks possible. She tiptoed towards her sister's room and quietly opened the door. Just as she had suspected, Jack was asleep, his arm wrapped around Elsa's shoulder and Elsa asleep on his chest. She snapped several pictures as fast as possible, grimacing at the loudness of the fake shutter noise on her phone. Satisfied, she retreated, tiptoeing to her room. The pictures were sent to the group. In no later than five minutes, an onslaught of texts showed up on her phone.

_Is this real? –Hiccup _

_Of course it is. The real question is, did they… well you know? –Merida _

_Eww, no! They still have clothes on. –Anna _

_OMG! So cute! –Rap _

_I know right! I guess operation Jelsa was a success! –Anna _

Anna grinned to herself, trying not to squeal at finally setting her sister up with someone.

"Good morning," a soothing voice whispered into her ear. She opened her eyes slowly, looking up to find a pair of icy blue eyes.

"Morning," Elsa smiled sleepily. That's when she remembered last night and the happy expression left her face. "What are we going to do about last night?"

"Don't worry about it," Jack smiled at her, "I'll take care of it." Elsa's eyebrows furrowed in confusion.

"Okay," Elsa said reluctantly, "but you have to explain." He looked at her, fearful about what her reaction would be.

"Alright," he gave in, "but you have to promise that you will not look for Pitch." She held out her pinky and looked into his eyes expectantly. He chuckled, latching pinkies with her and nodding.

"Well, where should I start," Jack mused. "I know!" He grinned. "Once upon a time, there was…"

"Jack what's with the once upon a time?" Elsa looked up at him with one eyebrow raised.

"It's much easier to tell it this way," he said with a grin on his face.

"Alright," she complied, "then tell on."

"Once upon a time…"

* * *

**Thanks you guys! I'm super happy that you read this. It means a lot to me. Once again, sorry if this chapter was icky. So, I have to ask you something. I know it's a lot to ask, but could you please review? I swear, it really motivates me more! Also, constructive criticism and ideas are welcome! Thanks again! Goodbye my lovelies!**

**-AH**


	9. Secrets Revealed

**Urrg, I am a horrible person! I am so sorry for not updating, I've been having horrible writer's block lately. THANK YOU for even reading my story. So... read on if you please. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Frozen or Rise of the Guardians or anything else! Obviously. **

**-AH**

* * *

Jack cringed once he had finished his story; he knew she wouldn't believe that he was the spirit of winter. Well hell, even he didn't really believe that he was technically not human, or alive for that matter. That is why he looked at her like she was crazy when she only nodded, smiling in recognition.

"Hello?" Jack said looking at Elsa, shocked by her lack of reaction, "Earth to Elsa." She just smiled up at him, only making him worried.

"When I was a little girl," she began to clarify, "I was always told of a story of a boy with hair as white as fresh, fallen snow; he was said to be impossibly old, but acted as a child. I always thought of the story as something that my governess would tell me to make me feel like I wasn't alone. She told me that story every night, telling me that it was true, a secret that had been passed down from generation to generation in her family. I didn't really believe her, but still I enjoyed the story."

"Wait," Jack held up his hand to stop her, his eyebrows bunched together in confusion, "did you say governess?"

"Yes," Elsa said reluctantly, realizing that she had let part of her past slip by her guard.

"And she knew about me? How?"

"I don't really know, but she came from a very old family in the town. Her name was Sally Overland." Once she had uttered the name, Jack's eyes flew open in surprise.

"Overland?" He asked her in disbelief. She nodded curiously. He looked up at her slowly, realization dawning on his face.

"You aren't from Wisconsin are you?" Jack asked her quietly, shock still apparent in his features. Elsa looked to him in fear and shock. "You're from Norway aren't you?" _How could he possibly know that? I only told him her name. _Elsa's thoughts buzzed around her head, trying to come up with an answer. Jack looked up to her for an answer, but all he saw was the blood draining out of her already pale face.

"How?" She whispered, looking at him fearfully.

"When I was alive," he said to her, "my name was Jack Overland." Elsa's eyes widened in surprise. "As far as I know, my family never moved from Arendelle."

"I guess I have something to tell you then," Elsa confessed to him. "You have to promise that you won't tell anyone." Elsa looked upon him with a facial expression as serious as death. He held up his pinky, mocking her action from when he had made her promise not to go after Pitch. Ignoring his pinky, she continued on in a serious manner.

"I'm not who you think I am." Jack looked at her in confusion, "I'm from Arendelle, but I play a very major role in the entire country." She sighed, reluctant to go on, "My parents died a few months ago, leaving me with a very large responsibility. Being the eldest, I will inherit my father's role as the leader of our people once I reach my 21st birthday. Until then, I was sent here to learn and try to live a semi-normal life." Jack still looked at her in confusion and all she could do was sigh in frustration. _Honestly, he can't be that thick. _"Oh for Christ's sake! I am the princess of Arendelle!" Elsa yelled. Jack's mouth formed into an O when he finally understood. 

Pitch smirked, listening to the conversation he heard through the shadows. '_I am the princess of Arendelle!' _

"What an interesting development," Pitch said raising his brow, "this could be an advantage for me." As he retreated into the shadows once again, one might have been able to make the claim that they had heard a light chuckle; one that chilled them to the bone. 

That night, the people of Arendelle were plagued by sleepless nights. Not one citizen of the beautiful little town slept without nightmares; be it the children or the adults, no one was safe from Pitch's shadow.

The nightmares continued, and the people began to change. More were being hurt every day as they accidentally fell asleep. Fear clouded the minds of the people, making them paranoid and bitter. And very slowly, the happy town started to rot and turn into a sad desolate place. It was so bad, that even Elsa was alerted to the condition of her town and peoples. And as the people began to change Elsa became more and more agitated, wanting to go back to her people.

"Elsa," Jack pleaded, "you can't go back. Can't you see what Pitch is doing? He is trying to lead you away so that he can use you." Elsa barely heard him, she was too busy pacing back and forth, nibbling on the edges of her nails.

"Jack I can't just leave them out there! By not being there I am just making the situation worse. My people need me!" She bit back before returning to her pacing. Jack got the feeling that she wasn't just arguing with him on this matter. Jack knew that he couldn't convince her not to go, so he did the next best thing.

"Okay," he relented.

"What?" Elsa turned, her facial features mirroring her disbelief.

"Okay," he repeated, "if you want to do this, we will, but on one condition. Alright?" She gestured, indicating for him to go on. "We go to my friends first." She raised her eyebrow, looking at him like he had just suggested they go to the mall. "I'm not crazy. I…um…Oh forget it, it's easier to show you anyway." And with that, Jack grabbed her hand, dragging her to the window and jumping out of it, pulling a screaming Elsa along with.

* * *

**Okay, I'm sorry, I know that this chapter was horrid, it had no interesting parts, and it was short. I apologize profusely. Please keep reading though, or follow/fav, or whatever- it's your life. Anyways thank you so much. Until next time my lovelies. **

**PLEASE R&amp;R! PLEASE!**

**-AH**


	10. Meeting Jack's Friends

**Hello my fellow crazy people (in my family crazy is a compliment). Here, I have another chapter for you *holds out chapter like a dog treat*. Thanks for reading up to this point you have no idea as to how much it means to me! So yeah, read on!**

**Disclaimer: Guess what you guys! I DON'T OWN THIS! HAHAHAHA**

* * *

Elsa didn't really know which was worse, being pulled out of a window and fearing for her life or the embarrassment of realizing that she wasn't plummeting to her death and that currently, a rather cute boy with striking blue eyes and platinum blonde hair was laughing at her blushing face. So, she did the natural thing; she punched him. It wasn't one those girly punches either, it was one that forced Jack to fly back to the ground; one that left him gasping for air because she had knocked the wind out of him.

"What was that for?" Jack gasped, bent over, gasping for breath. Elsa looked to him as if he were a complete idiot.

"You don't just jump out of windows, pulling people along without warning, and laugh when they freak out!" She yelled at him, using her death glare; the glare that she reserved for those who threatened to attack her kingdom. Jack visibly gulped, realizing that pulling the ice queen out of the window probably hadn't been the best idea. He attempted to make an apologetic grin, but he just ended up looking like a dying dog. Still, the glare couldn't hold up for long, for the urge to laugh was just too hard for Elsa, and soon she lost the battle against it.

Jack looked up, confused as he heard a snort, but all he saw was Elsa, covering her mouth with her hand. Her face was alternating between serious and happy and he couldn't figure out why. Then, he realized that she was laughing, or he guessed trying not to, but either way, it made him smile. If she was happy, then he was happy. He didn't know why, but he didn't pay much attention to it, because he was too preoccupied with watching her beautiful face contort with laughter.

"Are you done being angry with me?" Jack stood up with an innocent look on his face. Elsa shook her head, trying to refuse, but she just couldn't stop laughing. "Thought so," Jack mumbled under his breath, heading her way with a determined expression.

"Jack," Elsa said warily, backing away from him, "what are you doing?" All he did was smirk, coming closer to her.

Before Elsa realized what Jack was going to do, they were up in the air once more. Jack was grinning and Elsa was resisting the urge to smack him upside the head. He had done exactly what she had scolded against, and on top of that, he had the nerve to laugh.

"You're not going to hit me this time, are you?" Jack glanced at her smirking and started grinning like a fool. For some strange, unknown reason, Jack thought that when she was angry, it was funny! At least, that's what Elsa thought, but to be truthful, Jack was not thinking that at all.

_Wow, I wonder how anyone can be so cute when their angry? Does she even realize what she's doing to me right now? _Jack thought about this and couldn't help but look back down at her every few seconds.

"I won't hit you if you would just tell me where we are going," Elsa shouted over the wind. She looked at him expectantly, and Jack suspected that if they were on the ground, she would have been much less calm about this.

"Alright," he replied, shaking Elsa out of her anger.

"Really?"

"Yeah," Jack sighed, "it'd probably be a good thing if you know where we are going. It'll give you time to prepare." She looked at him quizzically, but he continued. "There was one teeny bit of information I forgot to tell you before, for you see, I am more than just the spirit of winter, I am also a protector of children around the world, a Guardian. There are others besides me, North/Santa Claus, Tooth/The Tooth Fairy, Bunny/The Easter Bunny, and Sandy/The Sandman. We all fought Pitch before, and that's why I thought we should go to them first. They might be able to help us find out what is going on, because I have a feeling that the things going wrong in your city are because of Pitch."

Elsa opened her mouth like she was going to say something, but decided against it. Despite how silly he seemed, Jack could have good ideas once in a while. She nodded, silently agreeing with his plan and stopped arguing. 

When they arrived at North's workshop, Elsa was so nervous that she had covered her clothes in frost unconsciously. Jack looked to her and his eyes widened seeing the frost that was coating her from head to toe.

"Do you usually cover yourself in frost when you're nervous?" Elsa looked down at her arms blushing once she saw that she was covered in frost. "Don't worry, you'll be fine. You have nothing to worry about. I promise that their not that horrible." He walked up to her and pulled her into a hug, comforting her. When he pulled back the frost was gone and Elsa was smiling gratefully at him.

"Ready?" She nodded, and they headed towards the entrance of the grand structure. The entire place was constructed beautifully and Elsa couldn't help but gaze in awe at everything she saw. There were grand arching windows and stained glass everywhere. It was so beautiful that any description that could be written down could never do it justice. Jack looked back and laughed, noticing her expression.

"I guess you like it then," he laughed.

"Yeah," she said thoughtlessly.

"Come on," Jack laughed again, grabbing her arm and pulling her along.

They burst through the doors and Jack pulled her through the bustling workshop to the room where he had originally met the other guardians. They were all lounging around except for Tooth who was fluttering around talking to her fairies.

"Hi," Jack said and the others turned to look at him. They all went silent when they saw Elsa. What had Jack been thinking? Bringing a mortal here was against the rules and it was a really bad idea.

"Hello everyone," Jack said cheerfully, "this is Elsa." Then he proceeded to sit down on one of the large chairs North had placed in the room. They all looked at him incredulously, including Elsa. _How does he not notice that they don't want me here? I changed my mind, Jack is an idiot. _

"Hi," Elsa waved shyly to the others before she strode over to Jack. "You are a complete idiot. Did you really think that they would accept a mortal randomly showing up in their midst?" She grabbed him up out of the chair and pushed him towards the others. They looked up to her in surprise at her scolding of Jack.

"You told her?" Bunny growled at him. Everyone except Tooth was looking at Jack with disapproval. Tooth was smiling slightly at Elsa, realizing that she was more scared of them then they were of her. She had almost laughed when Elsa had called Jack an idiot. Something told her that she and Elsa would become good friends.

"Yes," Jack scowled at the others when he realized that Elsa was right and that the others didn't want her here. "She deserved to know. Her kingdom is under attack from Pitch."

"Kingdom?" North looked to Elsa in confusion. She didn't look royal at all; in fact she looked like an ordinary, girly, teenage girl. She nodded at his question, her face completely serious.

"I am the heir to the Arendelle throne. I will be queen when I reach my twenty-first birthday." North nodded, surprised but didn't question. "That doesn't matter though, because I need your help. Even though it pains me to say, I cannot protect my kingdom with my powers alone. I need your expertise and knowledge of Pitch."

"Wait. Powers?" Bunny spoke up. Elsa nodded before looking to Jack. He nodded encouragingly while the others looked on in confusion.

Elsa took a deep breath before she opened her palms and threw her hands up, a bright light traveling up into the air before it burst, sending snowflakes tumbling through the air. The others looked up in shock following the flakes as they swirled through the air and formed one large snowflake that dispersed almost immediately after it had been created.  
"Oh," Bunny breathed, "Powers."

* * *

**Thanks for reading this story. I love you for it. Any ways, thank you so much! Sorry it took so long to post, but I had a snow day yesterday so it was easier to write. Please R&amp;R! Thanks again.**

**-AH**


	11. Little Black Letter

**Hey you guys. Long time no see. I'm sorry I haven't updated in forever. Thanks for reading so far though! Read on my friends. **

**Disclaimer: Obviously I do not own any of the creations of Dreamworks or Disney. **

* * *

Jack smirked at the others before coming over and standing by Elsa. That smirk was quickly wiped off his face as she slapped him upside the head.

"Ow," Jack groaned, clutching his head, "What was that for?"

"Did you really think you could just get away with me calling you an idiot?" Elsa looked at him pointedly. "You embarrass me and then you smirk. Idiot!" The rest of the Guardians looked on with a sort of approval. "And you all," she said turning to the others, "don't just sit there and laugh. I am freaking out and it seems that I'm the only one who cares about this problem!" She took a deep, shuddering breath before sitting down on the floor. Hard. She couldn't help but let out a few tears as she sat on the floor, immediately regretting lashing out at the others.

"I'm sorry," Elsa whispered to them, afraid that they would become angry with her. That's why she was surprised when North came up and hugged her; picking her up off the floor at the same time. He just kept hugging her until the tears subsided and smiled at her when she had calmed down.

"Jack," North rumbled, "I think that you should probably show Elsa to her room. I believe that she needs some rest." Jack stood up and grabbed Elsa's hand leading her out of the room.

"Do you hate me?" Elsa looked up to Jack, tears still running down her face. He just chuckled and wiped the tears off of her cheeks and pulled her in for a hug.

"I don't think I could ever hate you," Jack replied into her hair. When he pulled back from the hug to look at her, she just looked down.

Placing his fingers under her chin he lifted her head up until they were gazing into each other's eyes. Jack leaned forward in one swift movement and captured her lips softly. Elsa immediately wrapped her arms around his neck and twisted her fingers in his messy hair. He moaned slightly and pulled her closer, kissing her more passionately. She returned his motion with the same frenzy before pulling slightly away and resting her forehead against his. She smiled against his lips before turning and waving goodnight, leaving him still with a cheesy grin.

Tooth looked on a little sadly, but decided that it was foolish for her to be jealous. She needed to be friends with Elsa; it would be nice not to be the only girl in a group of all boys. Plus, she had learned in her many years that being jealous was just a way to push people away, so she resolved not to be jealous. But, as we all know, no one can just shut off their feelings.

In the background, a single shadow shifted, looking for a second like a grinning face. Then all too soon it was gone, leaving anyone who might have seen it questioning if it was just a trick of the mind.

In the morning, Jack woke up to find a very angry Tooth standing over him. He looked up at her with a confused expression before shrugging and turning to go back to sleep. Then, suddenly he was cold. He whipped around to look at the source of warmth that had left him but all he saw was Tooth again. Except this time she was angrier and she was holding… wait. Was that his blanket? He scowled at her and Tooth just wacked him with a pillow.  
"What do you want?" Jack groaned. All Tooth did was raise an eyebrow.

"You should be more careful. I'm more lenient, but if North found out you'll be dead."

"What are you talking about?" Jack looked at her in confusion for a few moments before it hit him. He blushed slightly, making it seem about ten times worse with his pale skin. Tooth just rolled her eyes before turning and speeding out of the room.

"Also," Tooth spoke harshly, sticking her head back inside the door, "if you hurt her, there will be hell to pay." He visibly gulped and she nodded, seemingly satisfied, and left.

"Urrrggg," Jack groaned, running his hands through his hair before they rested on his face, allowing him to bury his head in his hands. Slowly standing up he made his way to the door, not bothering to change out of his pajamas.

The others were all gathered around a central table in what looked like dining room. Even Elsa was up. _What time is it?_ Jack scratched the back of his head and walked over to the table, stretching as he plopped down into the chair next to Elsa. He turned his head and looked over at Elsa, only to see that she had glanced at him. The quickly faced forward, both of them blushing bright red as they remembered the previous night.

"Finally up then Jack?" North looked over to him with a joking face. Elsa let out a breath, relieved that he had obviously not noticed the awkwardness occurring between the two. Jack forced out a laugh, trying to hide his embarrassment.

"What time is it anyways?" Jack yawned and hooked his arm over the top of Elsa's chair. Unfortunately for Elsa, he didn't realize exactly what he was doing and how cliché it really was. The blood rushed to her face, and for once in her life she understood why people said that blushing made you look like a tomato. She was absolutely sure that she was bright red. Tooth just looked at her with sympathy and motioned her head to the side, silently telling her to come over so they could talk. Elsa stood up slowly and Jack's eyes furrowed as he followed her movements across the room. Elsa sat next to Tooth and they began to talk quickly and quietly and all of the other boys in the room tried to listen in. Elsa whispered something in Tooth's ear and the two burst out laughing. They looked up at the same time and glared at all the others in the room that had attempted to hide that they had been watching the two. North was reading his paper upside down. Bunny was scribbling on a piece of paper, not even bothering to write words. Sandy was faking sleep… Or was he? Last of all, Jack was staring at his nails, quickly stopping as he realized that, one, he was not a girl and two, did not wear nail polish.

The two girls looked around at the others for a moment before erupting into a fit of laughter. Standing up, they both headed out of the room to let the boys realize how stupid they looked.

"I can't believe that they thought we wouldn't notice," Tooth wheezed out, all of her breath stolen by laughter.

"I know right!" Elsa's face lit up. _I wonder if this is what it's like to have a best friend? _

"Elsa," Tooth immediately sobered up, leaving Elsa wondering what she did wrong. "I think we need to talk about Jack." Heat rushed to Elsa's face at her words, a blush that could have left a baboon's butt jealous. They both slipped into Elsa's room a flopped down on the bed. Tooth sighed, looking a little sullen before slipping her happy face back on.

"Oh," Elsa breathed as everything clicked into place, "I'm soooo sorrryy." She cried out to Tooth before nearly breaking down. "I…I…"

"It's okay," Tooth smiled sadly, "you didn't know, and plus, now we have something in common." Elsa just felt even worse after Tooth's attempt to console her. "I know you like him, and I know that he likes you, so it doesn't matter anymore." She held up her hand as Elsa started to protest.

"Okay," Elsa gave in, "I'll drop it, on one condition." Tooth looked at her in confusion before nodding for her to go on.

"You and I go have a girls only day. No boys, no drama, just fun. Okay?" Tooth looked at her, trying to determine if she was joking or not. Deciding that Elsa was serious, she just shrugged her shoulders and nodded.

"Good," Elsa grinned, "because I've always wanted to just hang out with a friend." Tooth looked at her in confusion. "I'm a bit of a recluse due to my gift," Elsa elaborated, hanging her head down and looking through her hair.

"Friends?" Tooth asked, seemingly disappointed.

"Yeah, I guess…"

"I was hoping more along the lines of best friends," Tooth grinned as Elsa's head shot up, "but if…" She was cut off when Jack rushed in, an urgent look on his face.

"You guys might want to see this," Jack said seriously. They followed him back to the dining room, becoming increasingly more worried as they saw the look on North's face. His features were grim and he was clenching his fists. Elsa studied all of the faces in the room, and noticed that they were all studying something on the table.

In the middle of the table there laid a single black envelope with a flowing name in silver ink.

_Elsa_

* * *

**Hey thanks so much for reading! I promise I'll get to work. R&amp;R please :) Until next time my lovelies!**

**AH**


	12. A Hidden Note

**Hey guys, long time no see. Read on. R&amp;R please. Also, more reviews= faster updates.**

**I don't own this. Okay?**

* * *

_"You guys might want to see this," Jack said seriously. They followed him back to the dining room, becoming increasingly more worried as they saw the look on North's face. His features were grim and he was clenching his fists. Elsa studied all of the faces in the room, and noticed that they were all studying something on the table._

_In the middle of the table there laid a single black envelope with a flowing name in silver ink. _

_Elsa _

"Should we open it?" Tooth looked to the others with a conflicted look on her face. She was curious and she could tell the others were as well, but there was always the chance that it was a trap. Elsa reached down to grab the letter but Jack surged forward grabbing her arm.

"No!" Jack cried out desperately. "If it's a trap it might hurt you… I-I mean us," he blushed. Elsa felt a twinge in her stomach but quickly ignored the feeling. She couldn't be distracted by Jack when the situation was getting more serious. Jack had already distracted her enough from the matter at hand.

"Jack I have to open it," Elsa said softly, "It might have something to do with my people. I can't let them down." Jack locked eyes with her, silently begging her not to open the letter. Her eyes stayed stubborn and he finally gave in, hanging his head and letting go of her arm.

Elsa quickly snatched up the envelope and opened it in one swift movement. The others looked on with silent anticipation as she opened the letter. A soft gasp escaped her lips as she read the letter and she crumpled towards the floor. Luckily, Jack rushed forward and caught her before she hit the floor. The letter wafted to the floor and landed softly, revealing the small, looping and curling words that were centered in the middle of the paper.

_Join me, leave the others behind. Your sister is waiting and she doesn't seem to be very patient. _

…..

"You don't understand Jack!" Elsa cried out desperately, giving all of her companions pleading looks. Jack held her tight to his chest trying to calm her down.

Slowly, Elsa stopped with the struggle against Jack's arms, realizing that it would do no good to hurt those around her. She had a set, determined look upon her face that scared the Guardians.

"I'm going to find my sister whether you help me or not," she glowered at them, daring them to argue with her.

"Elsa," North said cautiously, "before we make any big decisions, how about we look over the letter again." She looked like she was about to protest, but North looked at her with a look that closely resembled a parent that was silently telling their child to shut up.

"I checked," Jack mumbled, "there aren't any more words on the letter, just those."

"You are right, it doesn't really seem like Pitch to leave someone hanging." North nodded still inspecting the letter for any trace of the shadowy man. "There is nothing here."

"Wait!" Elsa cried out, "You mean to say that not one, but two evil men are out there trying to get to me?!"

"We'll find those horrible people and get back your sister. Right guys?" Tooth stared meaningfully at all of the boys while hugging Elsa.

"Oh…uh…yeah, um I mean yes, we will definitely do that…yes." Jack stammered and the others just awkwardly murmured their consent; Sandy in the back nodding quickly with an onslaught of symbols floating above his head.

…..

The first thing that Elsa did when she got home was to check Anna's room to see if she was there. Some part of Elsa expected her to just be in her room lounging about and reading the latest Seventeen Magazine, but she wasn't there. Thinking maybe that she was at school, she checked the calendar and looked for her sister's bag. Alas, it was a Sunday, and her bag was carelessly thrown across the floor.

Jack watched on with a kind of empty sadness deepened at every failed attempt in Elsa's search. Not being able to stand seeing the disappointment on her face anymore, he sulked off to the kitchen. Jack threw himself down on one of the bar stools, looking around the room halfheartedly. A quick movement in the corner of his caught his attention and he sauntered over to go see what it was.

A little glittering piece of silver ribbon was stuck in one of the cookbooks just innocently fluttering in the slight air conditioner. Jack sighed, grabbing the ribbon and yanking it out of the worn, crimson book. His eyes widened in surprise when he noticed that a small note was attached to the end of the glittering ribbon.

"Elsa! You might want to come see this" Jack yelled out. She rounded the corner at breakneck speed her eyes shining with a faint glimmer of hope.

"I found this in that old cookbook over there," Jack exclaimed, holding up the silver ribbon with the note attached to the end. Elsa snatched it out of his hands desperately.

"There's nothing," Elsa said dejectedly, "it's a blank note."

Jack took it from her fragile hands and studied the note for himself. His eyebrows scrunched together as he held the paper to his nose, experimentally sniffing it. A huge grin spread across his face and he looked at Elsa like a puppy that had eaten its first treat.

"I like your sister's style," Jack grinned at her. Elsa looked up to him like he was crazy.

"Here sniff it." Jack held the paper up to her face and she cautiously smelled the paper still looking at him like he was crazy.

"Lemons," Jack grinned, "right?" Elsa nodded, still not understanding why this was so exciting.

"Lemons, invisible ink? Ringing any bells here?" Elsa kept on looking at him with confusion.

"Oh Elsa, I pity your childhood." Jack mumbled frowning.

"Okay, so when you write on paper with lemon juice and it dries it looks like nothing's there? Right?" Jack continued not waiting for an answer. "Well, when you heat up said paper, the lemony part changes color first showing us our hidden message."

"Oh I understand," Elsa said excitedly, "the lemon juice's acidity causes that part of the paper to thin and when the paper is heating, the thinnest part darkens first."

"I think so…" Jack looked confused, but nodded. Turning towards the oven, he switched it on and placed the small note inside.

…

"What does this even mean?" Jack asked aloud, handing the note to Elsa.

_.em kcarT ?enohp ym tsol I nehw rebmemeR _

Elsa looked at it for a couple seconds before laughing.

"What?!" Jack asked in a bewildered tone.

"When we were kids we used to write backwards so no one could decipher our messages. Kind of like DiVinci." Jack still looked extremely confused.

"Just go get me my bag," Elsa sighed.

Jack rushed back, toting the bag with extreme care. Elsa grabbed it and started rifling through it in search of something.

"Aha," she exclaimed, pulling out a small mirror. "Now, to look again." She held the mirror above the paper and read it from the mirror.

_Remember when I lost my phone? Track me._

"Oh, she's brilliant!" Elsa ran out of the kitchen and bounded up the steps to her room; Jack following close behind.

"What does that mean?" Jack followed her, still extremely confused.

"What it means, is that I can track where my sister is from her phone, which I am assuming is with her right now."

Elsa rushed into her room and sat down at her desk, turning on her computer. She quickly typed, pulling up the GPS search app that her sister had set up on her phone. A ping was heard and Elsa turned towards Jack slowly.

"Jack," Elsa said quietly, "it shows that her phone is moving, and it looks like it's going right towards the school."

* * *

**Hey guys, sorry I took so long, these past few months have been really sucky. First, finals, then my 13 year old cat dies, my Dad is being emotionally abusive...again, and finally, I found out that my Grandmother has cancer that can't be operated on. That, and my computer sucks. Anyway, thanks for reading, I'll see you soon my lovelies. **

**-AH**


	13. Missing Sister

**Hello! It's been awhile hasn't it? I promise I had good reasons to be gone so long, but I won't bother you with them right now. Alright then, let's get down to the reading bit! Congrats for making it this far! Love you guys! Mwah (that's supposed to be some weird version of a kiss noise)**

**Disclaimer: Clearly I don't own jack squat. :)**

* * *

**_Recap:_**

_Remember when I lost my phone? Track me._

_"Oh, she's brilliant!" Elsa ran out of the kitchen and bounded up the steps to her room; Jack following close behind._

_"What does that mean?" Jack followed her, still extremely confused._

_"What it means, is that I can track where my sister is from her phone…"_

_"Jack," Elsa said quietly, "it shows that her phone is moving, and it looks like it's going right towards the school."_

* * *

In that moment in time Jack developed a very uncomfortable feeling, as if the world was telling him _"no, don't get in that car you idiot!"_ Yet, he still ran behind Elsa, debating whether or not it would be safer to fly them both in the direction of Anna's phone. It wouldn't matter anyways, he thought to himself, Elsa will be nervous either way.

There was something new about the way that he was thinking about her as she rushed down the driveway, tripping over her feet in an attempt to reach the car, while at the same time staring at her phone. He could tell from her eyes that the little blips gave her hope, but at the same time he could see the fear and sadness hiding inside them. It was strange, he realized, no matter how many emotions flitted across her eyes, he found himself soaking them all in and relaying them back. It was if he was soaking up her emotions and making them his own; there was no other way to describe the closeness he was beginning to feel towards her. No, not love, to love her was impossible, he asserted to himself silently. Love was for careless people; people that didn't have any responsibilities or worries. No, he couldn't possibly love her, they had just met, and he didn't believe in love at first sight; it was a silly idea.

Elsa's worries grew as she drove the car at a breakneck pace. Thoughts of Anna sped through her mind. What if she was injured? What if she was afraid, crying out for help? What if she was dead already? It was all too much, the worries were getting to her, affecting her powers. feathers of ice began to slowly creep throughout the car as she gripped the steering wheel tighter.

Jack looked to her in worry, she really wasn't normally like this, and something told him that she might just do something dangerous. He pondered this in a rather calm manner for a man whom was currently being tossed around the front of a vehicle that was going much too fast for the neighborhood speed limit of 15 mph.

"Elsa!" Jack cried out when she almost ran over a mailbox, "Slow down, I doubt that killing ourselves on the way there will be any help to Anna or your home."

The look on her face was one of very conflicted despair. There was never a moment in which he had seen such an expression so raw on anyone's face. He understood why this meant so much to her. These were the same thoughts he felt with his sister, these were the same thoughts Tooth had when her faeries were taken. Pure, raw fear and sadness. Nothing could stop her now, and Jack realized just how much a force she was to be reckoned with.

Elsa gaze was intense as she drove; her focus not even shaken by the curling feathers of frost that were slowly covering the windows in the car. The car was barely moving in her eyes. Was it just her, or had the distance between the school and her home increased tenfold? Some where in the back of her mind she knew that the kidnapping and everything centered around it was a trap, but the fear of losing her only real family was a powerful and driving force. Every rift that had been between them didn't matter anymore, all that mattered was that she had to save her sister.

There were many things that annoyed Anna Winters, but the main one currently was her very, very, incredibly idiotic, wonderful sister. Why, you might ask? Well perhaps we should start at the beginning.

_5 days ago_

"What's been troubling Elsa lately?" Merida looked up from her lunch to Anna, asking the question that everyone at the table had been wondering. Elsa had been very much distant lately and it had started making everyone worried. It was no secret that she had been somewhat quiet and distant to begin with, but this was a whole new level of detached.

"I'm not quite sure what you mean," Anna replied in a somewhat guarded fashion. She knew that there was some troubles with the kingdom, but she tried not to let it get to her. Ignoring such things was how she pretended that she was normal. She didn't understand how Elsa could still keep their secret while trying to keep up with the of their home.

Everyone caught on to her guarded tone, deciding that perhaps it wasn't the best idea to pry into the matter. When Anna was serious, the matter wasn't something simple that should be prodded.

Even though no one actually did ask her what was the matter they couldn't help but look up towards her every once in awhile, obviously very worried for her. She could feel them looking at her and it was terrible. She couldn't tell them what was wrong, but she still had to pretend that everything was perfectly okay. It made her extremely angry. To think that just days before, she had been excited that Elsa was finally acting like a teenager. It felt like it was years ago. Everything had taken on a very somber tone, and with everyone looking at her every few seconds as if she had a giant red X on her forehead reminded her of all of her issues.

Anna got up abruptly, slamming her hands on the table next to her food, shocking everyone at the table.

"Will you please stop looking at me as if I have a disease? Leave us and our problems alone!" Anna stormed off, wiping tears from her face and leaving her friends staring after her in shock.

She ran away from the lunchroom, escaping to the closest bathroom and locking the door behind her.

"God," she muttered through her tears, "I'm such a bitch, they must all hate me now."

"Well my dear," a soothing voice whispered, "I'm sure that couldn't be true." Anna looked up sharply.

"Come on out," he called, "I promise I don't bite." There was something hypnotic about his voice that had Anna hesitantly opening the door. In front of her, leaning on the bathroom sink was a long, lanky man, dressed to the nines all in black.

"Who are you?" Anna stayed near the stalls, still cautious about the man.

"I," he bowed to her, "am your ever humble servant and friend, Pitch Black." Something about him made her feel as if she could trust him. It was odd really, she didn't even pause to think how he knew her or why he was there at all.

_4 days ago_

"Hello?" Anna peeked around the corner, a playful smile on her face. Oh he's good she laughed to herself. She had only met him yesterday, but it felt like they had been friends forever. She couldn't even remember how she'd met him, it was as if she was in a dream.

Pitch wasn't acting in that moment as what you'd expect from a so called "villain." No, I daresay that he was acting the exact opposite of how the Boogeyman should be acting; he was acting like a little kid. At least that was what Anna thought was happening.

In reality, Anna was in asleep, in her house, on the couch and she was waking up right now.

"What the hell happened?" Anna sat up slowly, clutching her head as she noticed the painful pounding that occurred when she moved.

"You fainted," a man's voice called out from the kitchen. "I brought you home."

"How did you know where I lived?" Anna stretched her neck, attempting to see who was in the kitchen.

Pitch came around the corner with an icepack in his hand, looking as if he was worried for her sake. The way he walked towards her without a sound and with those mischievous eyes grinning at her while he maintained an air of concern was unnerving. He didn't answer her question and it didn't take long for her to forget that she had even asked it in the first place.

Anna moved away from him as he came closer to her. He seemed to smirk for a moment, and Anna didn't know whether she trusted him or didn't. On one hand, he was being very kind, but on the other hand, he was acting very strange and she didn't know him very well.

Pitch approached her and sat on the arm of the couch, kindly handing her the ice pack for her head.

"When you fainted in the bathroom, you fell and hit your head," he explained to her, "I'm not sure if you remember, but I brought you here. I suppose you don't because clearly you are very disoriented."

The way that he spoke was annoyingly condescending and that was when Anna decided she didn't trust him. She found it hard to trust someone that looked a little like a serial killer and reminded you of the monster under your bed.

Unfortunately, she was much less convincing in hiding her emotions than she thought. The false worry dropped from his face, better replaced by the maniac grin that was trademark of a maniac. He slowly got closer to her before he blew in her face, effectively knocking her back into her previous dream state.

_2 days ago_

The second time that Anna woke it was in the comfort of her own bed. She immediately grabbed for her phone, wondering what time it was. The bright screen flashed at her, displaying the time in bold numbers.

**12:53 AM**

"Ughhh," she groaned, "how did I even get here in the first place?" She looked back at her phone squinting her eyes at the bright light.

"Wait," she exclaimed aloud. The bright phone also informed her that she had missed an entire day.

"Where did Wednesday go?" she wondered to herself. It probably wasn't a good thing that she had forgotten, but she couldn't do anything about it now. It made her a little bit nervous though, so she decided to do what any normal person would do: make a trail of clues that would lead people to her if she was kidnapped. I suppose that being royal was accompanied with a heavy dose of paranoia as well, but it came in handy in this case.

She looked around her room for a piece of paper and something noticeable. _Aha! A very pretty, nice and shiny, silver ribbon. The perfect bait. Now, where to hide it?_ She snuck downstairs, bringing along with her the piece of paper and the ribbon.

"Where to put it?" She looked around, stopping in the kitchen looking around for something useful. Spying a boring cookbook that they never used, she tiptoed over and pulled it from the the other tomes.

Grabbing the lemon juice from the fridge she grinned to herself and wrote her message down, making sure that it was completely indecipherable unless by her sister. Little did she know, there was a certain King of Nightmares peering over her shoulder, smiling at her plan that she thought so intelligent.

As she covertly placed the ribbon and note in the book and placed it back, Pitch slowly materialized behind her. She turned away from the shelf, her eyes widening as she began to scream. In no time her mouth was covered and she could scream no longer.

_1 day ago_

A slow plinking sound seeped its way into her dream of home, the plip-plop of water trickling down her nose, bringing her to consciousness. Her eyes slowly opened, and when she woke she was realized that she was not intact lying in bed at home, but rather she was in a musty room, chained to a wall.

Her worst nightmare come true, and she was barely afraid. No, she was only annoyed; with herself, with her sister, with her parents; she was so absorbed in her blame of the world that she didn't even notice the looming figure materialize next to her.

"Oh good," he exclaimed, "you're awake; I thought it would never happen." Anna jumped, nearly braining herself on the somewhat low ceiling.

"Now that you're awake we can talk about your sister and all of her wonderfulness; I don't suppose you'd be willing to tell me any of her weaknesses would you? No? Well then I suppose we'll have to do this my way." His eyes darkened and he stalked towards her.

She fainted…again.

_Present day_

"Guess what?" An excited voice broke into her consciousness. "Your sister is coming for you! I know she wouldn't be able to keep away!"

She looked to this mysterious man; a man that the mere sight of could remind her of her earliest childhood fears. What could he want with her sister? How did he even know her? And the most important question of all: Was it really necessary for him to kidnap her in order for Elsa to pay attention to him?

And that, my Dears, is the exact moment that Anna realized how annoyed she was with her sister.

* * *

**Thanks so much for reading! I love you! Please, please, please R&amp;R. I'll hopefully see you again soon. Goodbye my lovelies!**

**-AH**


	14. Icy Halls and Hidden Doors

I know it's been a really long time and for that I'm incredibly sorry. I was just thinking about this story today and decided that I needed to come back to it. I don't like leaving things unfinished, and I'm incredibly sorry that it's been almost an entire year. So read on you fabulous dreamer of dreams. Don't forget to R&amp;R please!

I do not own any of the characters used in this story, nor do I own any of the portions attached to the franchises Disney or Dream Works.

-AH

* * *

"You've got to be kidding me." Anna eyes searched the walls, looking for some clue to escape. It was ridiculous, like a nightmare, and the best part, was that she had just realized where she was.

"The school?" She yelled at the walls, knowing that her mysterious captor could hear her.

"Couldn't you have picked anything more cliché?" She was still afraid, but with the Universe as her witness, she would not let her idiotic captor get the upper hand. Her solution? Annoying him to the point of insanity.

She did everything she knew of that could annoy him; singing those obnoxious songs that always get stuck in your head, screaming, insulting him in every way she knew how, you name it, she did it. I suppose in a way, it was a defense mechanism. Everyone has theirs, her's was just… a little bit different.

"You know what ugly? If you where twice as smart as you clearly think you are, you'd be half as smart as you actually are! Come out and face me like a woman! Or you could just keep listening until you die from your own stupidity!"

Pitch watched her as she paced the small room. It was strange, he thought to himself, how a person could be so scared as to pass out one moment, and then attempt to taunt him the next. It was a shame that she wasn't on his side; she would make for an entertaining companion in world domination.

"I don't even know why I was even slightly afraid of you before! You are obviously some run of the mill kidnapper who will be caught with ease!" She yelled at the wall that he was behind. It was unnerving, it was as if she was looking right at him, daring him to do something.

A chuckle came from her room and she spun around looking for the source. It was if it was seeping out of the very bricks that surrounded her. Her heart started to race in fear and she looked down at it as if to say _traitor._

"You can't escape the fear however much you might try." Pitch's voice swept past her ear. She whipped her head around, looking anywhere for him. He had to be real, and if he was real than she could fight him.

"I might be afraid," she yelled, her eyes flitting across the room, "but just because I am doesn't mean I won't kick your ass! I've dealt with fear my whole life, you're nothing special! You don't matter to me and I'll forget about you as soon as this is over!" She was definitely just trying to reassure herself, but it didn't stop Pitch from getting angry. He'd been forgotten before, and it wasn't a very pleasant experience.

"YOU WILL NOT SPEAK TO ME IN SUCH A MANNER, YOU INSOLENT CHILD!" Pitch's shadow grew, engulfing her in fear. She shrank back and fell to the ground. She knew deep down that there was nothing to be afraid of, but still cowered, seeing images flashing across her eyelids. Her sister falling to her death; her sister yelling at her _I hate you Anna!_; her parents drowning. Anything that could ever scare her, her worst nightmares attacked her conscious. Her heart was beating too fast; her nose was bleeding; it was too much.

"Stop!" She cried out, pleading. He stepped back, suddenly noticing the blood dripping from her face and the look of pure horror. His job was done.

Anna closed her eyes for a second, trying not to look at his face. The adrenaline was wearing off and as soon as she had the courage to open her eyes again, she was out cold.

….

Elsa drove haphazardly into the parking lot of the school, disregarding the signs that flashed, telling her she was going too fast in a school zone. Jack gripped the handle on the car door, his knuckles whitening and his heart thumping. The tires screeched as she braked hard, pulling the car directly onto the sidewalk in front of the main doors. She snapped the door open, either not caring or not noticing the tendrils of frost that crept out from the door handle.

"Elsa," Jack clutched her arm, "Wait! This could be a trap! We need to think through this logically."

"_Logically_?" Elsa snarled at him, ripping her arm out of his grasp. "My sister is in there. She could be dying! And you want me to think _logically?_"

Jack fearfully took a step back. Elsa's eyes were cold and unforgiving, they weren't their normal striking blue; they were swirling with grey, reflecting the blizzard that was forming behind her. The type of blizzard that terrorizes mountains and leaves their climbers missing for all of eternity.

"I understand how you feel right now," Jack spoke calmly, "but we have to calm down. Going in there all guns a-blazing isn't going to help anyone. You might get hurt and so might Anna. Don't rush this and I'm sure everything will turn out for the better."

"I don't have time for this Jack. It doesn't matter if you're with me or not; I'm going in either way." She whipped around, not bothering to see whether or not Jack was going to follow her.

Jack stood still for a moment, shocked at Elsa's outburst. It didn't take him long to rush forward after her, navigating the empty halls and following her trail of frost. The patterns in the frost were getting more and more chaotic and the further he followed her, the more ice there was. Spikes and icicles were growing in response to Elsa's agitation and Jack knew there was nothing he could do. They had to find Anna, and soon.

….

The temperature of the air in the concrete room was dropping lower by the second and Anna's lips were turning blue. She shivered and pushed herself into a corner of the room, pulling her thin jacket further around her.

"Looks like dear sister is here to save you." Anna flinched at his sudden voice. He chuckled as she pulled herself tighter and hid her face from him.

"You don't know what I'm talking about do you?" Pitch looked down at the shivering girl with disappointment. "She never did tell you about her power over the ice, did she?"

Anna looked up in confusion. _Just my luck, he's not _just_ any kidnapper, he's an _**_insane_**_ one. Great, just flipping great! _He smirked at her, as if he could read her thoughts.

"What the _hell_ are you talking about?" Anna squinted up at him, trying her best to curl into a tighter ball on the floor. He chuckled at her confusion, but it was a low, cruel sound, and it made her think of every horrible thing that she had heard in her life. The sharp crack from when she had fallen and broken her arm when she was eight, the sounds of silverware scraping across plates, and the screams she heard from Elsa when she was having a nightmare.

"How precious," he sneered. "I'm betting that big sister accidentally hurt you so they had to take those memories away. I'm betting that that white streak in you hair isn't natural."

"Are you deranged?" Anna glanced up at him, judgement clear in her eyes.

"You will soon be wishing that I was young lady." He turned with a smile, apparently seeing something that she could not.

Suddenly the sound of splintering wood invaded the small space and Pitch let loose another fear-inducing cackle. The walls froze around them, icicles growing from the sides of the room, forcing Anna closer to the middle of the room, and consequently closer to Pitch.

….

Elsa ran quickly down the halls of the school, searching desperately for her sister, when she suddenly heard a spine-shivering laugh. She hadn't realized she'd stopped running until Jack crashed into her back, sending them both tumbling to the ground.

"Elsa, why'd you stop running?" Jack groaned on the floor, the wind knocked out of his chest.

"Didn't you hear it?" She whipped her head around.

"Hear what?" He looked up, worried.

"The laughter," Elsa whispered, strangely afraid. Jack's eye's widened in surprise.

"It's Pitch," Jack muttered to himself, "it has to be."

"What did you say Jack?" Elsa stared at him fearfully, knowing inside exactly what he had said, but still trying to grasp onto that last shred of denial.

"It's him, it's Pitch." Jack pushed himself off of the ground, offering Elsa a hand up. She grasped it, a new fire lit in her eyes.

"Let's go get him then." Elsa rushed towards the sounds of the cruel laughter, ignoring every instinct that told her to turn back. Her sister was in trouble and she wasn't about to let anything get in her way. Including the bolted door that lead to the basement of the building.

Elsa threw out her arm, ripping the door apart with the force of her icy spears. She sidestepped to avoid the sharp points of the icicles imbedded in the door. Jack wasn't as insightful. She turned her head back as she heard him cry out in pain. He shook his head at her inquisitive gaze.

"I'm fine, let's go." He clutched his side and forced out what she assumed was supposed to be a encouraging smile. She surged forward, not noticing as he momentarily pulled his hand away from his stomach, revealing the streak of red that was slowly spreading across his hoodie, before quickly pressing his hand back and stumbling after her.

Elsa stilled again, holding out her arm to warn Jack. She looked around the small space, taking in every side of the empty room. She was absolutely sure that her sister was here. But there wasn't anything except a grate in the ceiling and frost steadily creeping towards the far wall.

"Elsa," Jack pointed towards the wall, "look." She turned her head towards the brick to see the faint outline of a door that she never would have seen had it not been for the frost she was unconsciously creating.

"Thank you Jack." She said the words breathily, barely twitching her head to acknowledge him. Elsa approached the wall, running her fingers across the cold bricks, her brain working overtime to provide her with a solution to the hidden door. She pressed her hands flat along the bricks of the hidden door, wholly freezing the brick mortar and making it brittle.

"Jack help me push the bricks down." She pressed all her weight on them, hearing the crumbling noise of the mortar falling from between the brick. He approached hesitantly, his arm still wrapped across his stomach, but pressing his weight to the brick regardless. It didn't take long for the bricks to fall away and the room behind the door to be revealed.

Anna was curled up on the floor, surrounded by a forrest of icicles, her breath coming out in small puffs, and her bluing hands tucked close to her heart. Elsa scrambled over the fallen bricks, coming to a crouch in front of her sister, her hands fluttering over her, checking for injury.

"Elsa," Jack forced out, "you need to get your sister out of here before any of this becomes permanent."

Elsa nodded mutely, pulling her sister into her arms and through the rubble. Anna shivered violently at response to being moved and Elsa stilled for a moment, fearful that she was freezing her sister with her touch.

"Jack," Elsa caught his gaze, "maybe you should get Anna out of here, I'm just making it worse. You've got your ice under control, you won't accidentally freeze her."

Jack looked like he wanted to argue with her, but at the pleading gaze she pressed on him, he nodded reluctantly. Elsa pulled her sister to her feet and draped her arm across his shoulder as he wrapped his arm around her waist. He momentarily staggered under her weight as he attempted to keep his hand pressed to his stomach. Elsa looked at him, slightly worried that he was crumbling under the weight of her small sister, but he smiled in an attempt to calm her.

"I'm fine," he breathed out, "just slipped a little on the frost. Now let's get out of here." Jack started walking towards the exit, somehow keeping steady. He sped up the pace as fast as he could, anxious to get out of the building as soon as possible. This was going way too easy. Elsa, behind him, was too busy with her relief over her sister, failed to realize that a foreboding presence was starting to take over the room.

As soon as Jack had made it out of the door, the broken fragments melded together, coated in a thin layer of black sand. He stared in disbelief, still staggering under the weight of Anna.

"Elsa!" Jack kicked the door, yelping in pain when his wound torn open further.

"Jack! What's going on?" The muffled voice of Elsa sounded panicked and worried.

"Are you okay?!" Jack yelled through the door, holding back the urge to kick the door again.

"I'm fine! Are you and Anna okay?"  
"We're alright. Can you get out?" All Jack heard was silence for a few moments before a frustrated yell came from behind the door.

"Nothing's working!" Elsa let out a small whimper as her fear suddenly increased tenfold.

"It's okay Elsa. Just keep calm. I'll be back to get you as soon as get Anna out of here. Just stay calm, I'll be right back." Jack worriedly waited for a response, only receiving silence.

"Okay," Elsa said quietly, "just come back soon."

"I will." Jack turned immediately and started heading towards the door.

Behind the door, Elsa shivered, hearing a low chuckle. She spun around, seeing no one in sight, just feeling her pulse spike. Breathing heavily, she turned back to the door only to flinch back in fear at the looming figure above her.

"Well hello there little girl."

* * *

Thank you so much for reading this story! I'll try to update soon. I love you all and I hope you all have a lovely day. Please R&amp;R! Until next time my lovelies!

-AH


End file.
